


State Headcanons and Incorrect Quotes

by Seasons_change_but_ppl_dont



Category: Ben Brainard, Welcome To The Statehouse, Welcome To The Table
Genre: Additional characters will be added with updates, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Use, Incorrect Quotes, M/M, Memes, Profanity, ben brainard - Freeform, honestly I update either every day or not for two weeks at a time, idk what to tag, maybe I’ll add tags later, no in between, sorry - Freeform, the statehouse, this is literally the second thing i've ever posted on here and the first was trash, uhhhh headcanons, welcome To The statehouse - Freeform, welcome to the table - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasons_change_but_ppl_dont/pseuds/Seasons_change_but_ppl_dont
Summary: So here I’m going to post multiple chapters with up to five HCs or quotes per chapter. I might have an updating schedule for a while but I’ll probably slow down and fall off the schedule eventually- I hope no one minds because honestly I’m starved for fan content in this fandom especially on AO3 so, I guess if you want something done you gotta do it yourself so here.ALSOscratch the thing where I said I didn't actually ship any of the states lol I got in way too deep and figured out some ships I like so if any IQs refer to or imply ships you may see more than just Florida/Louisiana (though i do kinda ship them but I'm a sucker for the ship dynamic of best friends)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s chapter 1, two headcanons and three incorrect quotes.

Utah is definitely a closet-case. 100%. He could be bi or smthn (like he doesn’t have to be purely gay) but he definitely isn’t straight. 

Texas is almost as deep in the closet as Utah. His internalized homophobia is slightly less than Utah’s, but his misogyny and toxic masculinity is worse. He’s one of the homophones who’s like “it’s against the Bible, but personally I respect their rights to renounce Christ and go to hell; I just wish they wouldn’t make it their whole personality, like stop talking about it all the time and do that at home- it’s a bad example for the children” but really any displays of homosexuality make him uncomfortable because they bring up his fOrBiDdEn GaY tHoUgHtS because of repression and shit. 

AND NOW- the incorrect quotes:

*in the statehouse*  
DC: [sighs] California won’t come out of his room  
Florida: just tell him I said something  
DC: like what?  
Florida: anything factually incorrect  
*later*  
California: did you just say the sun was a fucking planet?

Florida: waffles are just pancakes with abs  
DC: sometimes I wonder how your brain works

*DC gets Florida to make him coffee*  
Florida: there you go! Nice, hot cup of coffee  
DC: it’s cold  
Florida: nice cup of coffee  
DC: it tastes terrible  
Florida: cup of coffee  
DC: I’m not even sure if this is coffee  
Florida: cup


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, three headcanons and two incorrect quotes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I don’t really know what to say but if anybody reads this I would love suggestions for things like should I have more incorrect quotes that headcanons, or would it be better if I like doubled the length of each chapter or things like that  
> Anyway here you go

Florida is a huge flirt and it has very different effects on different states.   
Since they all use he/him pronouns, Texas gets all angry and flustered and is like “can you not do that with me?” But ofc Florida doesn’t fucking listen to him  
Louisiana flirts back  
DC is just confused and bewildered  
California is like “thanks but no.”

CALIFORNIA WEARS BLACK NAIL POLISH YOU CAN FUCKING FIGHT ME ON THAT I WILL DIE ON THIS HILL YOU CANNOT CHANGE MY MIND

California has said something along the lines of “wow, toxic hypermasculinity and traditional gender roles really did a number on you, huh?” To Texas when he made a passive aggressive comment about the aforementioned black nail polish

Alrighty here are the incorrect quotes:

Louisiana: here, I made you a friendship bracelet  
Florida: you know, I’m not really a jewelry person  
Louisiana: well you don’t have to keep it if you don’t wan-  
Florida: no I’m gonna wear it forever back off

Instructor: welcome to salsa class! Who’s ready to learn how to dance?  
Florida, hiding a bag of tortilla chips behind his back: there’s been a misunderstanding


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! One headcanon and four incorrect quotes

Wyoming gets made fun of because he doesn’t exist. He isn’t real. (It’s an internet meme if you don’t know. Wyoming is made up. It’s fake)

I n c o r e c t Q u o t e s

[fire alarm goes off in the middle of the night, everyone rushes into the kitchen in their pajamas]  
DC: is everyone OK? Florida, what’re you-  
Florida, holding a lit piece of paper up to the smoke detector: now that everyone is here, who finished off the chocolate milk?

Texas: Anything That comes out of your mouth is stupid!  
California: Texas. 

Rhode Island: fight me!  
Texas: ha! Look at your size! what’re you gonna do, kick me in the ankle?  
*later*  
DC: uhhh, why’s Texas curled up on the ground crying?  
Florida: Rhode Island kicked him very hard in the ankle. 

Florida, drunk: love is cheap but this booze is cheaper  
Louisiana: that’s vinegar


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! Two headcanons and three incorrect quotes (by the way, I am rapidly running out of headcanons hahah whatever it’s fine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So also I have a half-formed fic idea so if literally one person wants that plz comment and say so because that’s all I’ll need to start writing it. If you don’t want that then carry on, please have a nice day and enjoy this :3

Florida’s the one who brings a bunch of internet challenges into the statehouse. When he calls out “the floor is lava!” Everyone scrambles to get on top of something. North Dakota sacrifices South Dakota and pushes him off the couch, meanwhile Alaska is just lying on the ground saying “take me”

FLORIDA WOULD 100% ARM A ROOMBA AND THE STATEHOUSE WOULD BE PROTECTED BY A COMMANDER STABBY

Incorrect quotes:

Florida, rolling down the window: what seems to be the problem, officer?  
Cop: get the FUCK out of my car

Florida: ok, I didn’t get t h a t drunk last night  
DC: you were flirting with Louisiana  
Florida: so what? He’s my boyfriend  
DC: you asked him if he was single  
California: and cried when he said he wasn’t 

DC trying to teach Florida how to drive: ok, so you’re driving, and Alaska and Louisiana walk out into the road. Quick, what do you hit?  
Florida: oh, definitely Alaska. I could never hit Louis  
DC, sighing: *pinches the bridge of his nose* the brakes, Florida. You hit the brakes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I have no idea what I'm doing anymore and I ran out of headcanons so this is pretty much gonna be incorrect quotes from now on, If you want to have more each chapter please please please just let me know and I'll up the number of IQs I give, also any feedback at all is great because it's proof people like my thing :) have a nice day y'all

Ok so I know this isn't technically a headcanon but there was one tumblr post I found a long time ago by user trohvocaine (Idk if that account is still active I just want to credit them since idk them in person I just like this one post) but it was "When you accidentally spell FOB like FIB" and then there was a picture of the Urbandictionary page for 'FIB' saying Fucking Illinois Bastards and the text post continued on to say "It's basically the same thing" and as a FOB fan I think that's fucking hilarious

(Also I'm out of saved headcanons sorry)

Incorrect Quotes:

Louisiana: I made some daiquiris.  
Texas: I don't drink daiquiris, those are girly drinks  
Louisiana, offended: well it ain't for you, they're my daiquiris.  
Texas, annoyed: well why're you telling me then?  
Louisiana: It's a conversation starter  
Texas: that's a lousy conversation starter  
Florida, jumping in: Oh is it? you're conversing. Checkmate.

Florida: chillax  
DC, stressed beyond all compare: that's not even a real word  
Florida: sometimes, those who deny 'chillax' are the ones who need to chillax the most

Florida *under his breath*: future boyfriend says what  
Louisiana: (probably drunk) what?  
Florida: [screeches]

California: are you alright? it looks like you didn't sleep at all last night  
DC: don't worry, I got a solid eight minutes.  
DC: not consecutively, but it's fine, you're not even that blurry

(Because I didn't really include a headcanon this time you're getting another IQ)

Rhode Island: I may be short, but you're still beneath me  
Alaska: yeah, sure, what do you need from the top shelf this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so in reference to the chillax one-- does anyone else find DC really adorable in the sketches when his hair gets all messy and his tie is askew? like not in a creepy way I just think that's cute in a puppy way


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out another headcanon because I re watch practically the entirety of the available canon content whenever I'm bored so this chapter has one headcanon and four incorrect quotes. Enjoy! :3

New York has a crush on Florida. This may seem odd just reading it by itself on a post, but I promise you if you watch any of the sketches where they interact you can tell. It's there. 

And the Incorrect Quotes:

Florida: welcome to my very first vlog where I will be trying different hair products.  
Florida: [sprays hairspray directly into his mouth]  
Florida: so, right off the bat I can tell you that this one is not very good

Florida: FOUR MONTHS  
DC: what's wrong with him?  
Louisiana, giggling: it's not that big of a deal-  
Florida: THATS HOW LONG YOU SAT AND WATCHED ME WATER A FAKE PLANT

DC: you're smiling, did something good happen?  
Texas: can't I just smile because I feel like it?  
Florida: Oklahoma tripped and fell in the parking lot

Florida: love is dead and never existed. all you did was betray me as I lay sick and festering. you are the definition of dread.  
DC: are you....... ok?  
Florida: Louis stole my fucking garlic bread


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, here's chapter 7, I ran out of headcanons again but because of that I'll give you 6 incorrect quotes this time! If this is a better format or you want to read more each time or something like that please please comment because I will definitely do that if someone wants but I won't do it without like,,,, incentive or proof someone wants me to up the number. Thank you for reading this, enjoy!

DC: good morning  
Utah: good morning  
Oregon: good morning  
Alaska: ...  
New York: good morning  
Oklahoma: good morning  
California: You all sound like robots, 'good morning, good morning' I mean, c'mon, spice it up a little  
Florida: *crashes in* mornin' motherFUCKERS!

Florida: but like, what's your t y p e?  
Louisiana: uh, crackhead energy, chaotic neutral, probably an alcoholic, stupid  
Florida: huh, sounds kina like me  
Florida: too bad I'm not a girl haha right?  
Louisiana: did I mention stupid? definitely stupid.  
Florida: yeah, you did say that  
Louisiana: alright, just making sure

DC: do any sounds annoy you?  
Florida: real sounds, or imaginary sounds?  
DC (curious): let's say imaginary  
Florida: Spider wearing flip-flops

DC: Florida was caught smoking cannabis inside-  
Colorado: did he say where he got it?  
DC: he said his 'best friend'  
Colorado, tearing up: he really said that?

(Louis in the background squaring up lol sorry)

DC: and what do we say when we feel like this?  
Florida: ...   
Florida: it be like that sometimes  
DC: No-

Florida: I take it back, this is great  
Texas: you've... never used a gun before, huh?  
Florida [throwing another gun at the target]: I need more guns


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry I haven't come up with any more headcanons but here's your 5 incorrect quotes I hope you enjoy reading this :3

Florida's evil clone: [points at Florida] Shoot him, he's the clone  
Louisiana, aiming at the clone: the r e a l Florida would never pass up an opportunity to die

[3AM]  
Florida: why are any of us here, really  
SeaWorld security guard: I'm asking about you, specifically

[Before a round of Mario Kart]  
Louisiana: *cracks knuckles*  
Florida: is that supposed to intimidate me?  
Louisiana: *fingers start to glow neon like glowsticks*  
Florida: K I'm scared but that's rad

Florida: I'm a proud owner of an IQ of 5 and a half!  
Louisiana: Ohohoho, not for long  
Florida: please it's all I have

Texas, attempting to be angsty: Love is the most dangerous game to play  
Florida: nope. knife monopoly.  
Texas: I would argue with you but now I'm real curious about whatever knife monopoly is


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah you're getting one random blurb about the series from Me and then five incorrect Quotes. Love y'all and hope you enjoy this! <3

I really like WNR 5-8 because of So-Cal. being from San Diego, I really like getting that little bit of representation in the form of Cali with an unbuttoned seafoam colored floral-ish patterned shirt and at first when I saw that episode I was like "well, the two different aspects of Cali look like So-Cal v Nor-Cal, but idk if they actually act like that split since idk abt Nor-Cal and I wouldn't r e a l l y say that we act like how So-Cal is portrayed" and then I remembered all of the wealthy folks who are partying as if there's no global pandemic. My sister attended a 'party' (just a gathering of like 10 or fewer people at a beach, I think they had a bonfire or smthn) and she was the only one who wore a mask so... lol yeah I want to see more So-Cal representation! that one video is the only time we've seen him and I need m o r e

And it's Incorrect Quote time.

DC: how are you doing?  
Florida: oh, y'know, same soup, just re-heated.

Florida: we're as thick as thieves  
California: ..... okay.  
Louisiana: as juicy as burglars  
California: stop.  
Florida: just a couple of dummy thicc stealy bois  
California: w h y..........

Florida: DC just banned overly specific nicknames, and everyone is staring at rat-snitch Utah the good time ruiner

Florida: once I let my cat drink the bathtub water while I was in it  
Texas: again, kind of weird, but not a sin

DC: I can't believe you'd do something this stupid and irresponsible!  
Florida: I think we can a l l believe I'd do something this stupid and irresponsible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah sorry to anyone from Utah if they don't like my choice for the third incorrect quote, I just don't particularly like organized religion in general and The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints is kind of like super-mega organized religion on steroids and it's technically a cult according to like two different systems of figuring out if religions are cults, and the Utah character is portrayed as a member of that church so that's why I chose that- also the reason that like in the first one of these I said Utah was most likely a closet-case was because I haven't seen literally a single person that left that Church that wasn't some flavor of gay. No offense meant to Utah, but your trademark religious people are pretty bigoted :/ (IM NOT SAYING THAT ALL RELIGIOUS PEOPLE ARE BIGOTS I MEAN THAT THE CHURCH OF JESUS CHRIST OF LATTER-DAY SAINTS IS HISTORICALLY HOMOPHOBIC AND RACIST AND NOT VERY NICE PEOPLE also we aren't supposed to use the term 'Mormon' anymore, right? they like,,,, re-branded?)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's one HC and four IQs, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

I feel like Nevada and California would have like,,,, a childhood friends dynamic? like idk abt the history of interactions between Nevadans and Californians but those characters just give me that vibe. Also mayhaps they vacation at Lake Tahoe together each year on a joint family trip kind of thing? just an idea, anyone agree or disagree? plz comment I couldn't give less of a fuck about getting hits on this website I just feel validated from the anonymous human connection lol

Here's the incorrect quotes for today.

Louisiana: ok, we need to get through this door, Alabama quick give me your credit card  
Alabama: here.  
Louisiana, pocketing it: cool. Florida, break the door down

Florida: does anyone else find the phrase 'good luck' vaguely threatening? like, what are you plotting, bitch?  
DC: are you ok?  
Florida: I don't think so

Texas: I think I have a low number of cases. California, what do you have?  
California: crippling anxiety.

Texas: I hate you with every acre of my being.  
Alaska, smirking: that's not a lot of acres.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly I'm just doing this to procrastinate doing any work during my god awful english class but I'll put up five IQs and hope for the best, also I have all these quotes saved in my Notes app on my phone and whenever I open it up and start typing it gives me a pop up reminding me I'm out of storage, like, buddy, I k n o w. I'm not gonna buy any more. I have more than 200 files in this app. I'm not going to stop. give it up. but whatever lol I just hope i don't run out of material to post and thank you for reading this plz enjoy!

DC: I want to show you a picture from last night that really upset me.  
Florida: ok, but in my defense, Louis bet me 50 cents I couldn't drink all that shampoo  
DC: that's not what I-  
DC: you drank SHAMPOO????  
Florida: what  
Florida: no

DC, slightly raising his voice to be heard down the isle: hey, what kind of chips do you want?  
Florida, scraming at the top of his lungs, loud enough to be heard from the surface of the fucking sun: I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR DORITOS

DC: can you describe the guy that shot you?  
Florida: yeah, he definitely wasn't very friendly

Texas: Inconcievable!  
California: you keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.

New York: [shines a flashlight under the bed]  
New York: Florida, are you ready to come out and interact with people yet?  
Florida: *DEMONIC SCREECHING*  
New York: understandable have a nice day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh by the way Y'all know that when I write 'Louis' its pronounced Loo-ee, right? 'cause that's what Florida calls him and in my head I always spelled it like that


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm posting twice in one day BUT i can make the publication date tomorrow so that's what I'm gonna do. I literally didn't do a n y t h i n g during english class, but here's some more IQs. enjoy! :3

Florida: you wanna fight? you wanna go? c'mon!  
Florida: Louis, hold my braincells I'm about to hurricane irma this bitch  
Louisiana, behind him: FUCK 'EM UP

California: let's just agree to apologize to each other on the count of three, okay?  
California: one  
California: two  
California: three  
Texas: ........  
California: ...........  
Califormia: see, now I'm just disappointed in the both of us

Florida: you remind me of the ocean.  
Texas, once again attempting to be angsty: because I'm deep and mysterious?  
Florida: nah, because you're full of salt and you scare people.

Reporter: are you guys friends?  
Oklahoma: well, I don't like him, but-  
Texas: thank you for asking this on live national television  
Oklahoma: you didn't let me finish!  
Texas: oh, please continue, my bad  
Oklahoma: but..... I also don't respect him.

California [on fire]: can I have some water?  
Texas: *starts chugging from water bottle*  
Texas: *chokes from drinking water too fast*  
Texas: *spills water all over himself*  
Texas, coughing: I don't have any water


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing this instead of english work again! as always, any comments are appreciated and I might have a headcanon or two for the next chapter, but today you get five incorrect quotes. enjoy!

Texas:  
Oklahoma:  
Texas:  
Oklahoma:  
Texas: don't breathe near me  
Oklahoma: how about you stop breathing?  
Texas:  
Oklahoma:

Florida: hey remember that time you dared me to lick the swing set?  
DC: no, I said 'FLorida, don't lick the swing set' and you said 'fuck you, you can't tell me what to do' and went and licked the swing set.

[Florida's phone starts ringing, screen displays the contact name 'Daddy']  
Texas: ha, you still call Spain Daddy? that's so childish  
FLorida: *makes direct eye contact with Texas*  
Florida: hey Louis!  
Texas: *spits out drink*

Texas: do you know why I challenged you to this duel?  
California: you want me to stop making puns  
Texas: that's right. we were never friends, but I didn't want it to come to this. But the puns have to stop.  
California: it really is the d u e l ity of man.  
Texas: *shoots him instantly*  
California: *holding bullet ridden intestines in place* it all l e a d to this  
Texas: why *shot* won't *shot* you *shot* die?!  
California, coughing up blood: no need to go ballistic

Florida: is that a harmonica?  
Tenessee, clearly holding a fiddle: ...Yes


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one 'headcanon' (I think it only counts as one, whtever) and honestly it isn't really even a headcanon it's just me rambling about how a personal interest of mine would fit into this universe- and four incorrect quotes Hey one of the IQs is based off a text convo I legitametly had with one of my friends so I hope you like it???? yeah thnx bye

the literal only power NJ has is when he reminds Cali that he spawned MCR-- just imagine New Jersey, Illinois, Nevada and Ohio talking about emo bands (if u don't know, MCR-Newark, NJ, FOB-Chicago, Illinois, P!atD-Las Vegas, Nevada, TOP-Columbus, Ohio) and California in the back like "I have Blink-182 and Pierce the Veil can i sit with ya'll" I just- I very much like music. I have a playlist with over 600 songs on it (it's like 37 hours long so far) and I just keep adding more and more songs to it and honeslty most of them are Emo music but can yOU REALLY BLAME ME ahem sorry anyways just like,,,,,, states discussing who has the best band?? and also Spotify said that Indiana's most listened to artist was Panic! at the Disco so maybe Indiana tries to talk to Nevada abt that? 

You have reached the Incorrect Quotes section of this fic

California: I WROTE A POEM WANT TO READ IT  
Florida: why are you yelling?  
California: sorry I got excited anyways wanna read it? this one's called 'human nature'  
Florida: oooh what's it about?  
California: take a wild fucking guess

DC: why do I feel terrible?  
California: coffee is not a meal  
California: eat a vegetable  
California: sleep  
DC: I guess we'll never know  
California: oh my god.

*image of a knife that toasts bread while cutting it*  
Florida: imagine stabbing someone with that knife  
California: that would instantly cauterize the wound and the person wouldn't bleed, so it's not very useful  
New York: if you want information it is  
DC: why would you STAB a PERSON when you could have TOAST???

Florida: when crows remember who wronged them in the past, they're 'intelligent' and 'magnificent creatures' but when I do it I'm 'petty' and 'need to let it go'  
DC: please, Florida, I am begging you. that was 142 years ago-  
Florida: also, crows are praised for taking shiny things, but I'm a thief?  
DC: give Utah back his wedding ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I know my headcanon discussed P!atD and since people are cancelling Brendon Urie imma just say that I don't think he's a good person but if ppl have a problem with him we should just learn to seperate the creator from the product and so while he isn't very good at w r i t i n g I do still enjoy P!atD music so can Y'all be chill about it here? this is a thing abt the states so please don't start arguments about individuals right now. when i say P!atD I mean the music, not Brendon. anyways have a nice day :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's another batch of 5 IQs I hope y'all like 'em

Florida: unlike you jaded pessimists, I still have the ability to feel optimistic about the future despite experiencing a practically apocalyptic present. And you know why?  
DC: ..... why?  
Florida: because I'm stupid.

California: yeah sex is cool and all but have you ever sat alone in total darkness thinking about why you're not good enough?

DC: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE ALONE AND UNCARED FOR  
Florida: *cracks open another white claw* yeah probably

DC: are you living, or are you just jumping from calling out one injustice to the next in order to run away from yourself?  
California: what are you, the coping mechanism police or something?

California: how do astronauts say they're sorry?   
California: they Apollo-gize!  
NASA: we don't apologize. We're perfect.  
Florida: NASA, I know of at least two exploded spaceships that beg to differ

\----OK so those were all pretty short so you get a bonus one! yay!----

DC: I've only slept nine hours over the past four days so I'm on the edge of a breakdown.  
DC: *bites phone*  
DC: this isn't a bagel


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one HC and four IQs, hope you enjoy!

California watches all of the shows the other staes are invested in purely to know the spoilers to get leverage over them- no one knows when he has the time to watch all of them

Here's the quotes:

Florida: I'm microdosing on raw cookie dough until I'm immune to salmonella  
Flroida: wait, I think I just invented vaccines

Florida: I think we've slowly begun to phase out the 'b' in our bromance.  
Louisiana, sitting on florida's lap (Florida is wearing Louis' hoodie): Slowly????

*in the group chat*  
Florida: ok guys, so this chat was a bad idea after all. we need to focus and we're not, so I'm just gonna remove everyone and from now on we'll communicate via email.  
*Florida removed DC*  
Florida: OK so I was lying I just wanted DC out

California: in your opinion, what's the height of stupidity?  
DC: hey Florida, how tall are you?  
Florida + Louisiana: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOW


	17. Not Incorrect Quotes

With the riot happening in DC right now (if you’re not aware, trump supporters stormed the capital building while armed and broke inside and surrounded it, a woman was shot in the chest, the national guard has been called and the police force is still overwhelmed)

I’m terribly upset about this from a political standpoint and am not going to rant about hat because there is too much to say, but I will say that I’m imagining DC curled up on the ground shaking/having a breakdown while literally everyone else except Alaska and Hawaii are SCREAMING at each other at the top of their lungs. 

I hope everyone stays safe and isn’t an idiot.


End file.
